fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dions
Summary Dions is a Human who lived on Underground since the day that he learned about other humans who went to such a "surface" and were defeating all the monsters there. Then Dions climbs to the surface to chase after these people. Upon reaching the surface, Dions stumbles upon several Beastman along the way and during one of his escapes, he ends up cornered and manifests his Spiral Power for the first time, thereby defeating one. Beastman and steals your Gunmen. After these events, Dions finally finds the humans he was looking for and they introduce themselves as Kamina, Simon and Yoko. Dions then joins the Gurren Brigade and begins their adventure with their new friends, assisting in all events shown in the anime. After the defeat of the Spiral King and the 7-year-old Team Skip Dions helps Simon and his friends fight the Anti Spirals Appearance Dions have short hair with black color and have yellow eyes He uses a black overcoat with a red shirt and red gloves, he also uses white shorts Personality Dions is a good guy and is very humorous Personal Statistics Name: Dions Origin: My mind Gender: Male Age: 16-21 Classification: Human Combat Statistics Tier: 7-B | 5-A| High 1-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Evolution Energy Manipulation, Master Martial Artist, Probability Manipulation | All of previous plus Weapon Mastery (Boomerangs, Swords and Drills), Energy Manipulation (Projection and Absorption), Forcefield Creation, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Explosives, Cutting, Various Sensors, Size Enhancement, Will Empowerment (Its power grows with the energy from the pilots' emotions and willpower in the form of Spiral Energy), Adaptation, Reactive Evolution, Technological Assimilation (Can assimilate other Gunmen and Mecha to bolster its capabilities), Large Size (Type 1) | All of previous plus Flight, Spaceflight, Marksmanship, Subspace Travel (Can tear open wormholes with Spiral Energy to cross large distances quickly), Dimensional Travel, Shockwave Generation, Piloting, Space-Time Manipulation ( Can warp Space and Time to create portals to another dimension and can open in space and time to attack in past, present and future at the same time), Omnipresential Attack (Able to make holes in Space-Time to attack near past and future simultaneously), Probability Manipulation ( Can alter the chance of sucess from 0% to 100%) | All of previous, Probability Manipulation (including Certainty Inducement and Can passively alter the opponents' probability of defending attacks and avoid being hit using Multidimensional probability fluctuations. Can manipulate quantum probability) Regeneration ( Mid-Godly), Invulnerability, Aura, BFR, Metaphysics Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Durability Negation (via Probability Manipulation), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9), Illusion Creation, Portal Creation, Resurrection, Matter Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation (instant disintegration and reconstruction of matter in the quark level.Can destroy matter on a quantum level and turn it into energy), Time Travel, Void Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction, Soul Manipulation ( Can completely destroy souls an make them never come back), Life Manipulation ( Can create life and absorb life-force), Death Manipulation ( Can create infinite death loops), Acausality ( type 1), Causality Manipulation ( Can reverse the effect and cause of any direct damage to him and can erase anything from existence by making it's existence the cause of it's nonexistence), Time Stop, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Pressure and Absorption, Probability Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Destruction, Time Stop, Causality Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall Level | City Level ('''His gunmen vaporized a old underground village) | Large Planet Level ( Comparable to Arc Gurren Lagann) | Varies to High Coplex Multiversa (' His destructive power depends on how much Spiral Power he can generate, in the end of the series, he is able to rival The Anti-Spiral but is unable to defeat him')' 'Speed: Superhuman | Massively Hypersonic | Sub-Realativistc+, Massively Faster than Light+ via warp | Immesurable''' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | City Level | Large Planet Level | Varies to High Coplex Multiversal Durability: Wall Level | City Level | Large Planet Level | Varies to High Coplex Multiversal Stamina: Extremely high Range: Standard Meele Range, Few Kilometres to Planetary in the gumens and High Coplex Multiversal with abilities Standard Equipment: His Gunmen ' 'Intelligence: Grifted Weaknesses: None Notable Feats: Key : By Himself pre time-skip | His Gunmens | By Himself at end of series Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 1 Category:Quantum Users